<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm not sick, you're sick by Ozzyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372599">I'm not sick, you're sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzyyy/pseuds/Ozzyyy'>Ozzyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Antarctic Empire, Blurb, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of AU, Mostly Fluff, One-Shot, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Pre-EVERYTHING, SMP Earth - Freeform, Sickfic, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, actually yeah really au, also like trans technoblade because, and tommy is the scrappy thief kid that tried to kill phil and ended up being adopted instead, ayo the boy is sick, cause i love this whole concept, galaxyinnit, im calling myself out its ok, maybeeeee multi chapter, not really - Freeform, only a trans person would name themselves technoblade, star child! tommy, starinnit, they're all siblings in the antarctic empire, though its not mentioned it's implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzyyy/pseuds/Ozzyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is definitely sick. Like, flu-illness-gonna-pass-out sick. But he's ignoring it. Which, you know, there can't be any consequences of THOSE actions, can there? Yes. Yes there is. </p><p>Short fic bc I was tired :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm not sick, you're sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw: sickness, some brief fighting/banter but its not too bad there's not like. throwing up or anything</p><p>as always, if the cc's at any time are uncomfortable with my depictions of their characters, then I will take down the fic for their comfort. It's the least i could do. </p><p>Also i love this slow drift from professionalism i've had with the first fic and now im just fuckin' goin' for it! Pog! anyway ily all sm your comments literally make my day so ty ty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had a fever. It wasn't a matter of 'if' the kid was sick anymore, it was when the illness would force him to finally ask for some goddamn help. </p><p>	Since taking in Tommy into their little group (group, empire, castle-- it was all subjective) Techno's been all too distant from him. Not on purpose, exactly. He just wasn't one to socialize, especially with a random kid Wilbur had picked up off the streets. Sure, he trusted his twin-- but come the fuck on. </p><p>This was a rabid raccoon with big eyes and a pitiful face. And Wil hadn't been known for his excellent non-emotionally driven decisions before. Of course, he could blame Phil for this too. But. He's not going to. </p><p>	He doesn't play favorites. But he does play least favorites, and right now that's Tommy. He's not going to crack, he's not gonna bend and take care of this stupid kid with a red nose and glassy eyes. It was his fault anyway. He bolted the first day in the Empire without even grabbing a coat, letting the cold bring him to near death. No shit that would make him sick. Tommy should've known that before agreeing to fence with him that afternoon. </p><p>No, he's not thinking about how he probably wants to earn his stay. Prove he can useful. No, he's not thinking about how he keeps adding fucking layers of clothes despite the fact he's obviously burning. No he's not thinking about the look Phil gave him after breakfast, those eyes of 'he's under your care right now'. </p><p>	He bites back a groan of annoyance. He wasn't a babysitter. He was Technoblade! Blood god? Conquered the fucking Earth? If Tommy felt sick, he'd need to back out himself, not wait for Techno's permission. It's not like he needed it anyway. </p><p>'But what if he doesn't know that? He doesn't know you that well' A voice adds in his head. But it sounds like Wilbur, so he's pointedly ignoring it. He could grab the kid himself if he was so fuckin' worried. </p><p>	"You're sweating." Fuck. Curse his weakness. But he can't spar someone who's almost a literal fountain of precipitation. </p><p>Tommy's face pinches in frustration, wiping his brow with the back of his hand and flicking it off. </p><p>	"You're making excuses." Tommy hisses back, dancing his sword between his two palms. Techno has to give the kid some credit, for looking dead on his feet, he's certainly pushing to not show it. His movements are fluid and quick, his eyes always locked on him for any movement. </p><p>"Take off a goddamn layer. It's not that cold out here." He sighs, gesturing to the large planetarium like room they were stood in. He'd usually be outside training, but Tommy insisted they stay inside for his focus. Which is fine, they had large training mats in there anyway since it'd been largely abandoned. Well. Not by Techno, but Tommy didn't need to know that he did fucking stargazing in his free time. He had enough leverage to bully him already. </p><p>	"Don't be a fuckin' weirdo--" Tommy shakes his head, slipping his fingers under the large green handkerchief around his neck and tucked into his thick furs, "First of all, it is cold in here. It's fucking freezing. Second of all, you're just stalling!" </p><p>"I'm not stalling! Why would I stall for a fight I'm clearly goin' to win?" He raises an eyebrow, tracing his left foot back behind his right heel, pushing out into a stance. </p><p>	"Cause you're scared!" Tommy says with a curled lip, grinning sneer on his face. He lunges, sword clinking against Techno's as they spar. </p><p>"The only thing I'm scared of is how boring this fight'll be." He parrys the lunge and flicks the dulled blade to the side, snorting when he sees Tommy's weight follow to keep the sword steady.  </p><p>	"You pretentious prick--" Tommy snaps, switching hands to swipe the sword across Techno's front, causing the piglin man to retreat a few steps, spinning the handle of his blade within his palm. </p><p>"I'm not pretentious," Techno hums, pushing forward with a  step and crowding Tommy's space, driving his blade to the left of Tommy's head, causing the boy to careen right. He uses this shift in balance to kick out his weight bearing foot from under him, dropping Tommy the full way to the floor. Pressing his boot against Tommy's chest, he levels his sword under Tommy's chin, "I'm just right." </p><p>	For a moment, Tommy looks cocky and amused, mouth open for a spitting retort before his lips curl unpleasantly and he heaves forward to sit up. Techno, surprised, moves back a step to watch as Tommy coughs hard, wheezing, into his closed fist. He's damp with sweat, his undershirt and sleeves now dark with it. </p><p>Techno cringes when a particularly hard cough chokes Tommy of his breath. </p><p>	"Tommy, man, go lay down. You're sick." </p><p>"M' not sick, you're sick." He slurs, wiping at his glossy eyes. </p><p>	Techno rolls his eyes, "Good come back. Now go to bed." </p><p>"I'm fine!" Tommy snips out, clambering back to his feet and swaying, "See? Not sick. Just tired." It's the last few words he can force out before his knees buckle beneath him, whole body pivoting forward. Techno gets there just in time, catching him by his shoulders and righting him. </p><p>	"You're not fine. You're going to bed. And you're taking off all those stupid layers, for fucks sake. You're baking yourself alive." </p><p>"It's cold though...!" Tommy whines, being half dragged, half carried, out of the room. </p><p>	"That's the fever, Tommy." </p><p>"That's'not how fever's work Te'hno." </p><p>	"Oh my god, shut up before I leave you to sweat it out." Its an empty threat. Techno pulls one of Tommy's arms over his shoulders, hoisting him up and helping him walk back up the stairs to the residential tower of the castle. It's a lot of painful steps, and Tommy definitely does not stop complaining, but he manages to get Tommy back to his room without killing him, which he considers to be a positive. </p><p>Techno balks at the state of Tommy's room. It's not messy, no. Techno's room was messy, he's seen messy. Worse, it was plain. Empty. Devoid of Tommy's impact. His bags were still all packed and stuffed in the corner, none of the furniture touched. He could almost trail a finger through the settled dust on all of it. Like he'd been too afraid to move anything. </p><p>	He pushes past the realization, lowering Tommy onto his bed. Arguably, the only thing that looked like it was owned with it's shuffled sheets and tossed about pillows. </p><p>"Take off your practice armor, I'll bring it back down." </p><p>	Tommy nods, unclasping the tempered metal and handing it over in bits to Techno, who places it all in a chest at the end of Tommy's bed (empty). </p><p>"Lay down, alright? I'm goin' to get dad." </p><p>	"Wait!" That startles him, Tommy looking alert once again, "No, you can't!" </p><p>"He used to be a war medic, Tommy. He's way better at this then I am." He says, perplexed by Tommy's response. </p><p>	"No, cause--cause if Phil knows he's gonna be mad!" </p><p>Techno almost laughs, almost. It wasn't that Phil couldn't be angry. He'd seen Phil be angry, he'd seen that man be furious beyond belief, but never at his kids. Or at least, not seriously. And as far as Phil was concerned, Tommy was one of his kids. </p><p>	"He's not goin' to be mad. Why'd you think he'd be mad?" He asks, incredulous. </p><p>Tommy fiddles with his hands, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth, "I just-- I don't want to...What if he sees me all sick n' stuff and sees how... like.... I dunno," he shrugs, miserable, "useless, I am." </p><p>	There was a short pause, Techno analyzing him with a cautious glare, "You just sparred with me for almost an hour with a sickness that made you keel over at the knees. Most people don't last an hour sparrin' with me when healthy, Tommy." He sighs, "You're not useless. Phil might be mad you went 'n sparred me while sick and didn't tell anyone, but he ain't about to throw you out over that." </p><p>He thinks for a moment, "I don't think he could throw you out. No matter what you did." </p><p>	Tommy's eyes shoot up at that, sparked with hope, "You think so?" </p><p>"Phil just... ain't the type to throw someone away who he cares about. No matter what they did. I think it's a flaw of his, personally," He adds with clear annoyance, "But he's not like that." </p><p>	Tommy nods, cheeks shining with tears and lit up with a grin, "Thanks, Technoblade." </p><p>Techno stares, for half a minute longer than he should, before nodding back. He frowns, looking the sick lad over, "Where did you say you were from? Your parents?" </p><p>	Tommy blinks, eyebrows furrowed, "I didn't. Or rather, I don't. Never met them. I grew up alone." </p><p>Techno lets out a small hum of acknowledgement before ruffling Tommy's sweat streaked hair and leaving with his practice armor in hand. </p><p>	He deposits it and leaves to find Phil, thoughts brewing in his head. Tommy was a good kid, he knew that, but he didn't know what kind of kid. He had no history, no past, no people to account for his existence prior to Wilbur finding him at the docks. </p><p>And Techno swore he just saw Tommy's cheeks light up, glowing with a soft yellow light, like stars speckled across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. Eyes swirling deep and full, like they held a galaxy in his iris. The more flowing joy in his expression, the warmer the glow became before it faded fast as it had arrived. </p><p>	He wouldn't bring it up for now. Clearly, since he hadn't reacted, maybe Tommy didn't even know it happened in front of Techno. Or maybe he didn't even know it happened at all. Telling Phil might bring up some prodding questions, when that's not what Tommy needed. Telling Wilbur would be like telling Tommy he knew, with how bad Wil was with keeping secrets from the boy. </p><p>For now, he'd wait it out. But something new was learned about his adopted brother today. One being that he wasn't as much of a careless teen as Techno had suspected. The other being that Tommy definitely wasn't all human.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>